


A Rose's Thorns

by mint_choco_junki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gang War, Gangs, Guns, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slavery, Swearing, THIS IS BETTER THAN THE TAGS OKAY-, Violence, god what do I tag-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_choco_junki/pseuds/mint_choco_junki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber Auram. Code name: Thorn. She is the leader of the top team of the Silver Rose crime syndicate.<br/>She thought that her routine was going to continue throughout her life. Wake up, go to school, do some missions, face a few deadly risks, eat, yell at some people, train, and sleep. Then, a new gang, filled with fanatics of a new religion, starts trespassing on Silver territory, leaking into Vyta's national government, corrupting the ministers, the nobles, and all around making her job harder as they start stealing territory and raiding bases.<br/>She thought that she could handle anything with her team, she thought that she wouldn't have to see that dictatorial rival gang again, much less team up with them.<br/>And goddammit, she isn't supposed to fall in love!<br/>"In the Silver Rose, nobody will see your tears. Nobody will see your sadness. Nobody will see your pain. All they will see are your mistakes. That's how ruthless they are!"<br/>"You're wrong! We're more than just killers! We're all bound together by something!"<br/>"That's what we hold ourselves to. We're all family, through blood or bonds, it doesn't matter!"<br/>"If you go against that, if you try to tear us apart...We'll have to kill you,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Report 1

        Bated breath, silent shifting, a dog's panting.  
        A finger ready at the trigger.  
        "Target's status, Wolf?" I murmured, the small microphone patch on my neck picking up the throat vibrations, a thin wire snaking up to the earpiece in my ear.  
        "Static, he's getting ready to go out onto the podium," She replied, and I could faintly see her in the shadow of an air vent next to me, crouched next to the form of a dog, the spotter's scope in her hands as she peered through it.  
        "Ghost?"  
        "We have another 2 minutes before he starts walking up," Another, distinctly male voice responded through the earpiece, "I'm getting the PA system ready for broadcast as we speak. A minute left until it's ready,"  
        "You want to do the honors, Thorn?" An additional male voice spoke, "After all, he threatened to take out the leader first, and, well, the leader _is_ your father,"  
        "Gladly, Melos. It'll be awhile before the figurehead dies,"  
        "I totally call next time," A third crowed, cutting through our conversation.  
        "Tell me that when you can actually snipe someone from a rooftop 20 yards away and 5 stories up every time, Venom," I snorted back, brushing a loose lock of straight black hair behind my ear.  
        "She's got you there," Ghost agreed, the mirth evident in his voice.  
        "You guys are horrible," Venom remarked sourly.  
        "He's moving, 50 seconds to the podium," Wolf's sudden interruption ripped us out of our easy-going conversation.  
        "On your word, Venom," I assented, finger wrapping around the trigger of the sniper rifle in my hands, the cold of the concrete rooftop of a hotel seeping through my shirt as I laid flat on my stomach. From our position, we were directly adjacent to the venue our target would be speaking at: Camryn Square.  
        "...Paint it red,"  
        I peered through the scope, golden eyes catching sight of the mayor's head, and pulled the trigger. Without missing a beat, I saw red splattered on a white backdrop on the other side of the cross-hairs. Screams of horror reached my ears and I pulled away from the scope, and saw the recently sworn in mayor lifeless on the ground as the large crowd panicked and bodyguards and police alike rushed around, blood starting to pool around his head, staining the .  
        "Broadcast ready," Ghost informed, "Voice modifier is set up your way. You're on, Thorn,"  
        "Alright, Ghost," I grinned, the slight static in my earpiece my cue.  
        "People of Cove," My voice, now a smooth alto, albeit a bit garbled, rang out from the speakers located around the venue. People stopped their screaming and froze once they realized what was happening, "As you can see, Mayor Legas lays dead before you. He has openly opposed the Silver Rose for some time now, and we have thought nothing of it...until now. He had become a threat the moment he became the mayor, and so, his death also serves as a warning. For all of you who have supported him, supported the destruction and the purging of the Silver Rose and it's influence. I will be direct with you: That is impossible. Remember this, remember the dead man in front of you and remember why he has died, for you might be next. The Silver Rose thrives,"  
        Ending with our organization's phrase, Ghost cut off the transmission, and both Wolf and I stood up, Wolf tugging on the leash in her hand. Seeming to melt from the shadows, a black German Shepherd padded out, following her owner obediently. Wolf's companion, [Iseki](https://www.shepped.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/black-german-shepherd.jpg). With a sigh, I pulled up my mask over my mouth and snapped the bipod of the sniper rifle back in place, before putting it back inside the large case I had hidden it in, amid other weapons, and slung the case strap over my shoulder, gloved hands protecting it from any fingerprints.  
        "Let's go," I sighed, "I still have that math assignment to finish,"  
        "Hm? I already finished it," Wolf grinned as she pulled up her black mask, a canine's jaw printed on it in cobalt, her royal blue eyes glittering in amusement as she played with the teal ends of her black bob cut hair, "You didn't, _Ms. Teacher's Pet?_ "  
        "Ugh, don't call me that," I groaned, adjusting the black mask covering my mouth, fingers tracing the white jaws, thorned vines, and the red rose printed on it as we went down the way we came. Down the employee stairs, worm our way through the deserted staff hallways, and out the back exit and into an alleyway.  
        "Venom, Chance, Ghost, status," I turned on my earpiece.  
        "I'm still in the van," Ghost snorted, "I'm not stupid enough to leave without command,"  
        "I met up with Chance and we're heading there right now," Venom reported.  
        "ETA?"  
        "4 minutes," Chance replied.  
        "Alright, once you're there, meet up with us at-"  
        "You two!"  
        "Shit!" Wolf swore as we started walking faster, breaking into a jog.  
        "Freeze!" I heard the cop starting to follow us.  
        "Run!" I barked, and we all broke into a dead sprint.  
        "Fuck! Did you two get _seen?!_ " Venom hissed  
        "Maybe," Wolf admitted, Iseki running alongside her. She drew her pistol, and - as we ducked into another alleyway - shot at the cop, not enough to hit him, but enough to try and stall him.  
        "We're in the van! Where do we meet up?" Chance hurriedly demanded.  
        "Um, fuck-" I heard the cop calling for backup, "Corner of Virid and 2nd! We're fifteen minutes away,"  
        "You better run your asses, then! We're coming up on Virid right now," Ghost snapped.  
        We broke out into another, wider alley and continued sprinting.  
        "Two suspicious masked girls and a dog," I heard more police officers, and the nearby wailing of sirens as they approached, "One has a large case strapped to her back,"  
        "You two fucked up _bad_ ," Ghost quipped over the earpiece.  
        "We know, asshole!" I growled, and did a quick check behind me. Five of them, and a straight alley for another 50 feet-  
        Wait.  
        "Wolf!" I nudged her and jerked my head to the right. Specifically, to a chain link fence that blocked off a narrower alleyway 15 feet ahead.  
        "Got it. Cover me while I get Iseki over," She affirmed, before veering off to the chain link fence. I placed my hand behind me, on top of the case as I hit a button. A hole opened where I hit the button, and I pulled out an assault rifle, the hole closing and I took the case off as I stopped a little ways from the alleyway. Slamming it down on the ground vertically and opening it, I used the bulletproof case as cover as I opened fire at them. Clicking the trigger again, I found the magazine empty and cussed, popping it out and replacing it, before continuing to shoot at them.  
        "I got her over, come on!" Wolf commanded from the other side of the fence, and I quickly snapped the case shut, hurled it over the fence, and vaulted myself over it, the assault rifle slung over my shoulder. Wolf, Iseki, and I jetted down the narrow alleyway, knocking over boxes, crates, garbage and anything else in an effort to stall them and block the path. After another couple minutes of running and swerving, we eventually slowed to a stop and slumped down in between a garbage bin and a few crates, panting and coughing.  
        " _Fuck_ ," I wheezed, rubbing my side where a cramp had started to make itself known, "My stamina is shit,"  
        "At least you're quick," Wolf coughed, bringing out a bottle of water and pouring it half of it out in a pothole for Iseki, in which she quickly lapped it up until it was gone.  
        "You guys shake 'em off?" Ghost's voice echoed through the earpiece again, and I caught my breath, taking a swig of the leftover water.  
        "Yeah," I rasped, "Let me check where we are,"  
        I handed the water bottle back to Wolf before getting up and checking the brick wall in front of me.  
        Dilapidated and chock full of holes.  
        Perfect.  
        I started to scale up until I was able to see over the squat building across from us. Scanning the streets I could see, I finally caught sight of the rendezvous point, another short alley away. Scaling back down, I tapped the microphone patch on my neck.  
        "We're close, I see the van,"  
        "Alright, hurry your asses up, I need to finish the math assignment on time, you know!" Chance grumbled.  
        "Am I the _only one_ who did the assignment?!" Wolf groaned as we started walking down the backstreet, pulling down her mask as I put away the assault rifle.  
        A chorus of affirmatives followed her question.  
        "God, you're all hopeless,"  
        "We know," I grinned as I stuffed my mask in my pocket, taking my straight black hair out of the ponytail it was in, letting it fall over my back, the ends brushing against the small of my back.  
        "On another note, we're here," Wolf quickly changed the subject as we came out of the alley, and in front of a black van.   
        "Welcome to the party, ladies and lady-dog," Venom threw open the door, and we all hopped in, Iseki immediately curling up on a blanket in the corner of the spacious van, gnawing on a chew toy.  
        "God, that was the most stressful hour of my _life_ ," I groaned, throwing my head back as I plopped down in one of the seats lining one side of the van, turning my earpiece off. We heard the engine turn over as Ghost hopped into the driver's seat and started the van  
        "What about the shootout in Komo?" Venom quipped.  
        "Or the minister's assassination in Calem?" Ghost piped up  
        "Don't forget the gang infiltration in Vespera," Chance put in his own two cents.  
        " _Please_ , you're forgetting our first mission in Diablos," Wolf snorted  
        Murmurs of agreement followed. Iseki's chew toy squeaked as she bit on it.  
        "Okay, okay, I get it," I grumbled. Everybody had already removed or switched off their earpieces, "Is it safe now?"  
        "Everything for communication's switched off, the van's set up with built in 24/7 Isila barriers per usual, we're good," Ghost plucked the small device out of his ear.  
        "Good, calling each other by code name all day gets tiring, ya know?" Venom groaned.  
        " _But_ ," I chastised, "Unless we want run the risk of being arrested, we have to, Dylan,"  
        Venom, also known as Dylan Reina, merely grunted, tightening the high ponytail his bronzed brown hair was kept in, green eyes averting indignantly. I grinned at him, triumphant over my little victory. He already had me beat in physical strength and height. Damn his 6'3" stature.  
        Wolf, Maria Otsoa outside of missions, pet Iseki from where she sat next to her, royal blue eyes focused on her faithful companion. I noted how odd her hair was cut, shorter in the back and longer in the front, the teal tips of the sides of her hair brushing at her shoulders. She stood at 5'4",   
        "Honestly, you act like a little kid sometimes, Dylan,"  
        "Says you, Chance!"  
        "It's _Frisk_ , dammit!"  
        Melos, otherwise referred to as Chance 'Frisk' Abestia, started arguing with Dylan as the rest of us merely sighed in exasperation. He had forgone his given name in exchange for the nickname (which everyone treats as his actual name) Frisk. Why? Yeah, we don't know either. He had dark brown hair usually styled (it was left alone today) and olive green eyes. He stood at a solid 5'9", the second tallest out of all of us.  
        "You wanna go, music junkie?!"  
        "Try me, dumbass!"  
        "Will you two _shut up_ so I can drive?!" Ghost growled from the steering wheel, keeping his eyes on the road, "You two are like little kids, honestly,"  
        Ghost, a.k.a Kristopher 'Kris' Auram. My younger twin brother. He had the same black hair as me (however, stuck in a somehow neat eternal bedhead), and silver eyes opposed to my own golden orbs. He stood at 5'8" and had a slimmer, toned build compared to Frisk and Dylan.  
        "Says the youngest one here!" I immediately crowed.  
        "Ten minutes! _Ten fucking minutes_ and I'm subjected to a lifetime of teasing for being the younger," Kris wailed over-dramatically, "Oh! How cruel the world has become!"  
        "Yeah, yeah, you damn drama king,"  
        Our conversation followed this pattern the whole half-hour drive back home. Arguments, comments, comebacks, the occasional threat.  
        Nothing new.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  Information available to the public:  
>  _
> 
>   * _**The Silver Rose**_ is divided into Ranks and Sectors. The Thorn Sector deals with weapons, The Seed Sector deals with recruiting and training the recruits and rookies, the Water Sector deals with money and funds, the Leaf Sector handles drugs, the Stem Sector specializes in information, and Amber's sector, the main sector of the gang, deals with most of the assassination, combat and all the dirty work, and it's called the Rose Sector (infamously nicknamed the Blood Sector). Once recruits finish their training in the Seed Sector, they go through evaluation and eventually get sent off to a certain sector they would specialize in.
>   * _**On occasion**_ , a recruit will be directly taken in by a sector off the street if deemed skilled enough. The Drug Sector does this often, and it is rare for fresh recruits to be taken in by the Rose Sector. Captives from a successful raid will be confined in the Rose Sector for a short while, before being evaluated and sent off to different sectors to be kept under close watch as they're integrated into the Silver Rose
>   * _**Each member**_ makes up or is given an official code name. This is used on missions, when police could possibly be listening in on their conversations, which are usually over wireless radio communicators. (Examples: Thorn for Amber, Venom for Dylan, and River for Nate). The director has a code name as well, Law.
>   * _**The barrier**_ Kris mentioned earlier is a privacy device developed by the Silver Rose's technicians. It's a small, semi-flat round disk the size of a palm, and it has a single light on one side to signal what setting it is on. Once it is activated, it conjures a barrier resembling rippled glass. It has four settings: soundproof (white), blocking outside radio waves (yellow), and camouflage (black), and all three (red). There has to be three or more together to work effectively, and the more they are spaced apart, the thinner the barrier gets. It gets stronger when more are added, and the limit for only three is a quarter mile. Fun fact: The name of the device, Isila, means 'silent' in Basque
>   * _**Frisk's**_ last name, Abestia, means 'song' in Basque, Maria's last name, Otsoa, means 'wolf' in Basque, and Dylan's last name, Reina, means 'queen' in Spanish (please correct me if I'm wrong on these translations)
> 



	2. Chapter 2

_**Amber** _

"Ready?" I whispered to Nate. He locked his gun, which he had put a silencer on earlier. My muscles ached from working all day, cleaning, cooking, serving the bastard, you name it. We slowly crept into the mayor's room as I took out my black and red butterfly knife with a flick of the hand, just in case one of his bodyguards came back.

The mayor  _did_ take some precautions.

Unfortunately for him, they weren't enough.

We stopped for a moment, hiding in the shadows, hearing him stir. Once we heard his snoring resume, we nodded to each other and Nate crept up behind the mayor, and cocked his gun, pointing it at the back of the mayor's head. I was in front of the mayor, and he woke up at the sound of the gun cocking. His eyes widened in fear, and I merely smiled innocently, waving, before Nate shot his brains out. We then none too gently threw him out of the window, jumping out after. Quickly, I took out the flare gun and snapped the green flare in. Covering our ears, I fired the green flare upwards and two minutes later, a black van came rushing down the street and we threw the body in, clambering in after. We put him in a body bag and cleaned up the blood that had spilled in the van as the driver, David, focused on the road.

Five minutes into the twenty minute trek it took back to the base, a gunshot rang through the comfortable silence and a hole magically appeared in the wall of the car, near a chink in the armor of the bulletproofed van.

Luckily, none of us were near it, knowing that it has a weak spot.

"Shit!" I cussed, then called out to the David, "Who is it now?!"

"Ask Wolf that question and let me fucking drive so we don't get shot!" David barked, and I turned to the other girl in the passenger seat. She had tanned skin, with shoulder length wavy black hair pulled into a ponytail, brown eyes, and a petite body. She also had a huge black German Shepherd/Wolf mix sitting next to her. Maria 'Wolf' Inumaru. She peeked out of the driver's side window, and her eyes narrowed, before turning back to us.

"Dark Snow?"

"No, it's the Crimson Fang, they all have the red fang tattooed on their right cheek,"

"Fuck...." A boy with the same jet black hair and features as me cussed. Kristopher 'Ghost' Auram. Kris for short. My twin brother, only he had silver eyes opposed to my golden eyes.

Another boy - seventeen years old, a year older than us, with spiky dark brown hair and dark blue eyes and tan skin - came out from the back 'room' of the van that served as the weapon compartment with an M24 sniper rifle. He tossed me the M24 rifle, and I cracked a nearby bulletproof window open, just enough for me to shoot. I narrowed my eyes, aiming. Just then, David swerved into another street, the car following. It threw me off aim as I stumbled to the floor of the spacious van and I glared at him.

"Oi! Watch it, Venom!"

"I'm sorry that I'm trying not to get our asses shot!" He shot back sarcastically and I rolled my eyes, aiming again, aiming for the driver of the black SUV. I placed my finger on the trigger, and pulled it. Blood spattered the windshield and the car swerved off the road, crashing and I shot another round, hitting the gas tank. That would take care of the survivors soon enough. I quickly flung a throwing knife next to the SUV. I sighed in relief, flopping back into a chair in the large van that we were driving in, leaning against the rifle

"Thanks for saving our asses, Thorn," The other boy, Brandon, laughed as we fist bumped.

"For the millionth time, Viper," I joked. The people in the van were all my best friends. We formed the Silver Rose's most infamous and dangerous team, The Silver Angels.

Brandon 'Viper' White, David 'Venom' Queens, Maria 'Wolf' Inumaru (including her black German Shepherd/Wolf mix, Iseki), Kristopher 'Ghost' Auram, and - of course, me - Amber 'Thorn' Auram. The Silver Angels might get a new addition, however, Nate 'River' Winters

"Hey! Did anybody do Mr. Michaelson's math assignment?" I asked, completely ignoring that fact that we just got _shot at_ five minutes ago

"Nope!" David shrugged as he drove.

"Blame my procrastination on dear big sister Thorn, she's the one that rubbed off on me," Kris said calmly, though his tone was a bit mocking. I glared and flipped him off.

"Hell no!" Brandon cackled.

"I'm safe, since I don't start at your guys' school until tomorrow," Nate hummed.

"Yes,"

"GOODY TWO SHOES!" We all howled at Maria, who rolled her eyes as she pet Iseki.

"Do you want to copy off me or what?"

"..." Everybody stayed silent and opted for shuffling through their backpacks, David switching spots with Nate once we came to a red light. I tugged the said math assignment out of my mint green and light grey messenger bag, David rifled through his crimson Jansport backpack before pulling out the math assignment, and Brandon dug around in his black backpack before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper with a cry of triumph.

"Jesus, Viper! We only got that assignment on Friday!" David rose an eyebrow, and Maria handed her completed math assignment to me, I quickly scribbled down the answers, and passed it around. We were also high school students at the local, 'cleaner' high school. All of the upper class students went there, their parents opting for West Cove High instead of the, ah, ' _ghetto_ ' East Cove High, where most of our high school age members went for the Silver Rose's criminal activities. But due to the fact that one, we needed eyes at West Cove, and almost nobody could get into the higher standard school - in hopes of rooting out most of the Silver Rose members that had a less than desirable education and were 'bad influences' (Bad influences my ass) - and two, we hated East Cove, because the teachers were crap, the food was crap, and don't even get me started on the campus itself.

And so, we got put into West Cove.

"It's amazing how you ended up with the goody two-shoes nerd rep instead of Wolf, Thorn," Brandon laughed as he scribbled down the answers. We all stuck with separate groups in the high school, because David had fucked up and was now a known Rose member by the students (the teachers couldn't get any evidence on him), and we had to lay low to get our jobs done. Somehow, I ended up with the nerd reputation on the first day of school, and decided to humor them by playing along. I didn't stand out as much if I was the nerd, and I had discovered that it was much easier to move around, as well.

We arrived at the base and got out, letting the Vehicle Squad take care of it. My father introduced the concept once he became leader in efforts of transforming the Silver Rose from a ratty street gang that only had power in numbers, to a powerful organized crime syndicate it is today. He came up with a squad that would maintain the vehicles the Silver Rose used. If there was a body from an assassination, they would cash it in for us, and the money would be delivered to us directly. Of course, my father put people he trusted on the bounty collection job. Organized crime or not, these were still criminals we were talking about. They're good people (Well, most of them), but they've gotten so used to their way of life before the Silver Rose that they'll most likely steal the money if they weren't put under close watch and/or people Dad trusted.

"Damn, I'm beat!" I yawned as we all made our way to the housing floor, the third floor, "Being a maid to that bastard mayor was _not_ easy,"

"It was for one day, Amber," Kris rolled his eyes and I poked my tongue out at him, "You're so childish for an older sister,"

"I'm still tired, so I'm gonna be going to bed!"

"Want me to join you?" David called jokingly as Maria and I walked to our room in the base.

"Fuck you!"

"You know you want to!"

"David, I swear to _God_ , one more word and I'll _shoot_ you," Kris hissed, glaring daggers at the long haired boy as they walked to the boys' dorms.

We continued walking to the girls' dorms and I eventually unlocked the door that led to our room-

Wait.

_Wait._

I paused, frowning at the booby trapped door. Before we leave our rooms, we always make sure to reset our booby trap in case of anyone breaking in: a strip of paper on the opening of the door and a mechanical pencil lead on the hinge. If we needed to come in, then we would take out the lead and paper. A piece of the broken lead was sitting on the floor below the hinge of the door, and the paper had been carefully replaced. 

Someone's been in here.

I gave a confused Maria a look, and mouthed,

_'Intruder. Broken lead'_

She nodded.

We swung the door open, Maria and I casually following the door and using it as cover. 

Once we had opened the door, throwing knives had been flung at the doorway and they embedded themselves into the wall. I immediately took out one of my pistols and looked out from the cover of my door, and shot the masked man who had somehow made it into our room, and he slumped to the floor, dead. Maria went to check on him.

"Dead," She announced, and I saw the symbol on the throwing knives and scowled.

A black snowflake.

"It was some Dark Snow,"

Maria yanked off the mask, and swore.

" _Shit_. He was one of the rookies. A Snow wormed their way in,"

We took care of the body (the girls in our dorm hall would later complain about the 'charred meat' smell coming from the trash chute leading down to the incinerator at the end of the hall) and I flopped down on the bed, tossing my bag into my desk chair. Our room was a basic, simple dorm room. It had two twin-sized beds, two desks, two dressers, and so on. Including the dog bed and dog bowls in the corner of the room.

"So, when are you going to tell David that you love him?" Maria asked suddenly as she sat on her bed. I groaned as I rolled over so my back was facing her.

"I'm tired, lemme sleep," I grunted, "And when are you gonna tell Kris that _you_ love him?"

" _Amber!_ "

"You know how it is in this lifestyle, Maria," I sighed, my voice bitter and melancholy, "Even if I did confess to him, it's dangerous. There's always the possibility that we're going to die in a mission, and if he loved me back, it would hurt all the more if he did die," My voice cracked, "Besides, he probably doesn't even like me in that way, and maybe even loves some other girl. I mean, come on. I'm loud, violent, and you can never be sure if I'm being honest or not, and there's always that side of me," I curled up into a ball, "We're surrounded and covered in death and blood..."

"That's why we're trained to deal with it, and to carry on. Besides, look at your other self from the bright side. It's because of her that you've survived all those crazy missions," Maria said softly.

"She's also the reason why my rep on the streets induces fear. I still get respect, yes, but it's worthless if I earned my respect through fear. She's the reason why the new recruits and rookies who've heard the rumors think I'm the bat shit insane Other, not me," I released a shaky breath.

Something happened to me when I was younger, something I couldn't remember, something Dad refused to talk about whenever I brought it up, but either way, the result was another side of me. a cold, cruel, bloodthirsty, bat shit insane version of me. The nightmares of that day still haunted me. All I saw was stone grey, and the soft glowing of numerous candles.

Dad had eventually named _'her'_ , Other.

Whenever Other takes over, I'm suddenly watching the fight as if I were a spectator. It feels like my spirit's watching my body, possessed by something else, and my eyes...

My eyes...

They had turned dark grey.

The same grey that haunted my dreams like a phantom.

"Night," I said curtly, pulling the covers of the bed up so the touched my chin and fell asleep without another word.


End file.
